Vivistian Drabbles Anthology
by ToruKun1
Summary: This is a series of OC-insert wish fulfillment fics for my friend DookieInsomniacGreenDay. These are mostly romantic/SEXYTIEMZ stories about her & Christian...sometimes Edge & Randy Orton get in on the action too.
1. Come On, Get Your Feet Wet!

**Authors Note: HELLO~! And welcome to the first chapter of Vivistian Drabbles Anthology...(LOL me acting like this is some kinda legit thing...) This will be a series of semi-episodic one-shot alternate universe fics that are basically self-insert wish fulfillment for my friend Vivian aka DookieInsomniacGreenDay.**

**The first chapter is one that might be familiar to some people, it was originally my first ever story that I uploaded way back in February...dang. Basically, this is a WACKY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY where Vivian and her friends are at a waterpark and she and Christian acts kind of like a creeper...unbeknownst to her, at least (this will become a recurring thing in some of the following stories). It's not particularly good and it's choked-out with purple prose and gratuitous sex scenes with redundant language. I need to LRN 2 THESAURUS. DERP!**

**The title is taken from a line in the KISS song "Torpedo Girl"...oh Ace, you're such an ace! :P**

* * *

><p>On an unspeakably hot, sunny day in mid-August in Southern California were three friends; Vivian, Dreama and Kym who had sought to beat the heat by taking a day-trip up to a large water park. They cavorted and played in the large fountains, wave-pools and freakishly steep river-rafting rides having a ball. However, little did Viv know that during their escapades she was being watched…or "admired" as the voyeur liked to think. His name was Christian, a tall, lean-muscled, lanky man of twenty-flirff with short, slightly spiky blonde hair and long, slender legs who was wearing a pair of very flattering (MURR HURR) black board-shorts and flip-flops. He had a pair of large, round dark brown sunglasses on so he could girl-gaze with reckless abandon. Vivian first caught his attention as they were standing in line near each other at the entrance to the park earlier in the day, <em>"OMG, who's that cute girl?"<em> he thought to himself; he had been beguiled with her ever since. He was very adept at creepan' around and followed the trio of friends around the park all day. He was hiding in the shadows beneath a large metal stairway leading up to a gargantuan flume ride called the Cyclone. Looking up their legs, he shuddered with lust as he marveled to himself, _"God…she looks so good in that flimsy white bikini…UNF!" _he curled his right hand into a fist and bit down on the knuckle of his pointer finger to simmer down.

This whole time, in the corner of her eyes she had noticed this man and how he would pop up near her at random times. It was rather eerie/disconcerting at first but she tried to smooth it out in her head, chalking it up to the park being crowded/busy and thought to herself _"Hey, at least he's really hawt~~!"_ and continued having a good time with her friends regardless. Later that day Kym, Dreama and Viv were standing around in the center of the park near the Lazy Lagoon, deliberating on what to do next,

"I'm huuuungry, let's go to the snack bar, okay~?" asked Kym.

"Yeah, I wanna get one of those PB&J sandwiches on a stick! It's…IT'S ON A STICK!" exclaimed Dreama.

"Aww, I'm not hungry yet! I still wanna go down the slides a few more times", Vivian pointed behind her to a trio of tall, hilltop water slides, each one more spindly and squirmy than the last.

Kym had an idea, "Well how's about we split up and me and Dreama'll go get lunch? I figure since the lines are all so long, we'll be fed and watered by the time you finally make it down the slide."

They agreed and departed, with Viv making her way up the hill to the slide, and waiting in line on the flight of stairs. As the line made its way up to the top platform she realized something…she was standing right behind that guy she kept seeing all day! _"ZOMG ITS THAT CUTE GUY!"_ she thought. Turns out he was trying to look more inconspicuous by taking a break from STALKAN' and decided to go on some rides for a while. Christian absentmindedly turned around to look out at the view and noticed who was right behind him, he tensed up in surprise and quickly turned back around, but she didn't notice. His mind raced _"UGUU, ITS THAT GIRL! I can't believe this…but at least nobody can say I went out of my way to get near her! This was totally happenstance! Oh God, I can't believe I can't even look at her, goddammit…" _he grumbled to himself. As he was lost in thought, she was lost in admiring the muscles in his back. Little did either know they had sum o' DAT SEXUAL TENSION.

Several minutes passed when finally they were up on the top platform where the line leading up the stairway segmented into three branches for each slide, with the Viv and Christian waiting to get on the slide right of center. Christian sat down at the mouth of the slide waiting for the lifeguard's go-ahead. The lifeguard whistled and pressed down on the pedal of a large yellow contraption which made water flow down the slide, causing a surge to propel Christian down the closed-off tube. A minute later Viv sat down and was shot down the slide as well, careening through swirling dark tunnels, with mist spraying her in the face.

Until…

The water stopped.

There had been a malfunction, which caused the water to stop pouring down the slides, rendering everyone's ride very hot, uncomfortable and chafe-inducing. Viv however, couldn't stop herself properly and accidentally crashed into Christian, who was stuck holed up a bit further down the ride.

"OOMPH!" Vivian grunted as she crashed into him, slamming into his back, whilst he held out his spindly legs and arms against the walls of the slide for traction, so as not to fall down any further.

"I'm Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Viv blushed beat-red in the darkness and apologized profusely, now glomped onto his back. "Ah! E-err, it's okay, just an accident!" Christian tried his best not only to placate her, but also contain the fact that he was extremely turned on. _"Ahh…she's so soft and slippery and just stuck to me…her tits feel so good rubbing up against me like this…"_ he thought to himself. Vivian however, was still extremely embarrassed. _"OMG, I can't believe I just smacked into him like a freaking cow in here and my boobs are all smushed up against him, argh, I'm such a 'tard!"_ she mentally admonished herself. She tried to push herself back up the slide a few feet so as not to keep crowding Christian, but unbeknownst to her, it greatly disappointed him. A few minutes of awkward silence and heavy breathing in a hot plastic tube finally passed and the slide's water turned back on, flinging them down the rest of the slide. Christian was the first one down, landing in the pool at the end of the ride, as he stood up from the water to slog up the steps and re-adjust his sunglasses, Viv came down, screaming and sliding down SO fast that she flew off the slide, practically gliding in the air, and accidentally careened into Christian's face crotch-first as he turned around, she ended up knocking him down, nearly drowning him as his head was unwittingly stuck between her thighs.

Kym and Dreama were standing at the mouth of the pool after having had lunch and seeing this, whilst Kym was horrified, Dreama fell to the ground in hysterics, busting out laughing, "OH MY GOD, THIS IS NUTS~! BWAAA-HA-HA-HAAA! *gasp-cough-wheeze*" She had just seen her best friend tackle a guy with a flying snatch attack, like a crazy fighting game move. Vivian was sitting in the shallow pool dumbstruck; meanwhile Christian, as he was slowly losing consciousness underwater thought _"If there's any way to die, at least it's going to be like this! DEM THIGHS *glub-choke-sputter*"_ Vivian freaked out and stood up; surging with adrenaline, she grabbed Christian up out of the water and dragged him as best she could to a safe spot on flat ground to administer CPR with her friends following in tow.

As she pushed down on his chest, he burped and coughed up some water and was able to breathe once more. Still dizzy, all he could see as he looked up was her hazy, shadowy form with blinding sunlight framing her. _"I was nearly killed…then resuscitated by an angel…"_ he thought to himself, still groggy.

Once he came to, he heard Vivian talking to him, "Are you okay~! I'm so sorry, that was just, just…OH MY GOD, I DON'T EVEN!" she was at a loss for words, "I-Is there anything I can do? Can you breathe okay now?" Christian sighed and tried sitting up, she caught him and helped to hold him, "Yeah, it's okay; it's alright, just an accident, y'know?" He mustered up the strength to stand up, and hobbled away, saying something about just needing to lay down for a bit. Viv was still worried for him and as she went to grab her bag told her friends she was going to go check up on him.

A few minutes later she found Christian laying in a lounge chair in a deserted area of the park hidden by a row of palm trees, secluded in the shade. She walked up to him with her bag, setting it down she cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up and his heart leapt into his throat, _"She came here for me?"_ he thought to himself incredulously.

"Ahem! Hey…um…I just wanted to check up on you…I'm still really sorry for what happened, I'm so embarrassed! I mean, I could've killed you!"

"Oh, hey it's no big deal; I mean you saved my life too with that CPR, so don't beat yourself up about it, okay? I'm not gonna do something like SUE or anything!" "Yeah, I know…but still…" Viv got down on her knees and sidled closer to his lounge-chair, so they were looking at each other face-to-face, "is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Do you need help with anything?"

Christian blushed slightly and gulped, looking nervous, "_I need a LOT of help, if you're offering_" he thought to himself ashamedly. "Ah, w-well…er…" he hemmed and hawed; "there is SOMETHING…" he pointed down to his board-shorts, which now were nursing a very noticeable bulge in the crotch. Viv blushed intensely and her stomach fluttered, "Ah-! Y-you…." She was taken aback, but didn't seem to be disgusted. Gingerly, Viv looked around to make sure the coast was clear and then grabbed a bottle of suntan oil out of her bag to serve as makeshift lube. Slowly, she inched her hands towards his straining erection, delicately loosening the strings of his shorts and pulling them down his narrow hips, reveling his turgid, throbbing cock.

Vivian gasped, she had never seen a man's penis "for real" before, as in, in a sexual context…she was surprised at how "cute" it was, a shitake mushroom-shape with a bright pink tip glistening slightly in the sun…it looked oddly delectable. She squirted a small palm-full of oil into right hand and gently gripped it around his cock, slowly fisting it up and down, coating it with lubrication, causing Christian to tense up and shudder slightly with delight.

"*gasp* Haaahn...y-you don't have to be so delicate…it's okay. Ahhh…yeah that's good…" Christian coaxed her on with more encouragement, trying his best to contain his excitement over the fact that the girl he had been infatuated with all day was now so easily palming his cock because she felt indebted to him. Vivian became more liberal with her grip and started going harder and faster, even teasing his dick by squeezing it, causing Christian to squeak a little, much to her new-found delight. She fisted his dick with almost reckless abandon now, twisting around the oil all the way down to his stem and using her thumb to rub his dripping pre-cum around the shining pink head. As she fell into a confident rhythm with her strokes, Christian piped up with another request, "Um…can you also kiss me?" he asked, now glistening with sweat from her ministrations. Viv gladly obliged his request, leaning over pressing her lips to his and grew bold; sucking on them…they were definitely the sweetest and softest guys' lips she had ever tasted. As she continued to jerk him off, their kisses progressed to frenching, tongues entwining with each other, hungry for each other's essence, moaning into each other's mouths; swapping saliva and drooling a little. Christian leaned in close, putting a hand behind Vivian's head and gave her a deep kiss, practically trying to eat her mouth with his own, rolling his tongue around the roof of her mouth and rows of teeth, then kissing and sucking intensely on her lips, producing a satisfying wet smacking sound that caused his stomach to flutter and his heart to thump hard and skip in his chest.

They parted for breath, gasping and leaving a saliva trail forming from each other's mouths. "Hey, *pant* could you come over here and straddle me, huh?" Vivian gladly obliged and stood up, swinging her right leg over the lounge chair. Now kneeling over him, she continued to give him a hand-job. "Can I suck on your breasts?" Christian asked. Vivian blushed and nodded, and he raised his hands up to push her bikini top out of the way. Her breasts flopped out and he took his large, strong warm hands and began adeptly kneading and massaging them. He tweaked her nipples with his long, skillful fingers and thumbs then leaned his head up to suck on her right breast first; his mouth on her nipple, he groaned thick with lust, causing her to giggle and moan from the pleasure. He lovingly suckled her breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue, rolling around the areola then sucking on the whole area with his mouth, pulling his head back to gently stretch it; he then moved his head over to administer the same treatment to her left breast.

"You sure love my boobs," commented Vivian. This wasn't a complaint at all, merely an observation, for she felt deeply flattered and validated that a guy could be so entranced by her body. Christian took his mouth off her breasts and looked up at her, then blushed, averting his eyes and asking sheepishly, "Um…can you also suck on my nipples?" Vivian's eyes widened and she formed a surprised "O"-shape with her mouth, having never really thought about guy's getting stimulated from such a thing. She saw this as a delightful new opportunity and lowered herself, sitting down on his lap, enthusiastically leaning her head down and trailing warm wet kisses all over his strong, broad chest, leading down to his nipples. She started on his left, looking up into his eyes inquisitively as she began to kiss and suck on it. Christian gasped and panted; hardly anyone knew this, but his nipples were the most sensitive things on his body, he had been able to cum before simply by tweaking his nips. Seeing this reaction, Viv was inspired; determined to send him to the brink as she intensely licked, sucked and rubbed her thumb all around his bumpy, sensitive red nubs. Christian moaned and groaned helplessly, his body flushing a bright pink and his toned tummy rising and falling with fast breaths. Viv was lost in working now on his right nipple and tweaking the left with her fingers, but he told her to stop and pulled her off so he wouldn't blow his load too fast. She sat back, letting him catch his breath and come down to Earth once more.

After he calmed down enough, he implored her to get close to him again and continue their previous make out session. She leaned up against his left side; as their mouths re-engaged in devouring each other, Vivian trailed her left hand down to his crotch to rub and knead his ball sack. Several minutes passed, the two were lost in their own little world, ensconced in intoxicating kisses, moans, and ball-massaging, even intertwining their legs together and playing footsie.

After a while they broke their kiss and Christian told Viv to stop playing with him down there, she relented and they simply lay there together, ruminating in each other's essence, listening to one another breathe. She rested his head on his chest, absentmindedly running her hand over his pecs, entangling her fingers in his soft blonde chest-hair to pass the time. He looked away, blushing and grinning a little because her doing that made him feel all manly…in the back of his mind he mused about how, if she were to rake her fingernails across his back in the passionate throws of SECKS that would make him feel manly too. Just then Vivian piped up with another question, "So…is there anything else I can do?" Christian was a little startled by this, what with his prior dirty thoughts. "Uh, ahhn….hmmm…." he gulped and started to breathe a little harder, his face now bright pink. "Eh…no…no, it's—everything's alright now, I'm fine…thank you, though, really…a LOT." Although he was genuinely grateful, Vivian was dubious; she could feel his chest rise and hear his heartbeat pound harder and faster. She suspected he wanted something MUCH MORE, but was too nervous to push the subject on him any further or articulate her mutual wanting, what with them being out in the open, what they had already done together was daring enough.

With that, Vivian got up and took her bag. "Well, if that's all, heh-heh," she chuckled softly to herself, downplaying getting to third base with a near-complete stranger at a water park as being so insignificant, "Then, I guess I ought to get going. I mean, jeez! I just realized my friends are probably wondering what's taking me so long! Um…good-bye, though. I'm really glad you feel better…" She walked away, a little disoriented and dreamy-eyed over what had transpired; still, what could've been was lingering in the back of her head, _"If only…"_ she thought, trailing off.

Later in the day as the sun hung low in the early evening sky, the park began to close up and the park-goes filtered out in a steady trickle. Vivian, Kym and Dreama were in the changing room, preparing to rinse off their chlorine-soaked bodies and leave. The showers were all but full, causing Viv to go outside to the open-air shower stalls. She pulled the thick curtain around her stall and turned the shower knob on, being drenched in cool, fresh water. Meanwhile, Christian had gone through the curtain, sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her tight. She squealed with fright but he covered her mouth before anyone could hear. "SSSSHHH! It's me," he whispered hoarsely "…y'know when I said everything was alright, I lied…I need more…God, I need to feel you again!" He started kissing the back of her neck all over, clutching her so tight against him it was as if he wanted them to fuse together and become one.

She turned around and started kissing him back, frantically pulling down his shorts, then jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He grabbed her butt for leverage and backed her against the wall to balance, undoing the strings on the side of her bikini bottom and letting it drop down in a wet heap onto the floor. She grinded her pelvis against his torso and slid up and down all around him, her breasts popping out of her top and smushing up against his chest. "God, you're so slippery!" he remarked, his voice thick with lust. He took his hand down between them to her crotch, pawing at her lips and pressing his pointer and index fingers to her clit and rubbing it, then fingering the rest of her pussy, then taking his two fingers back up to his mouth, sucking away the sweet, savory girlish excitement what was dripping from them. "Mmm…you taste so good, you're nice and wet now…" he said luridly.

His penis was already fully hard, and now in a spur of the moment, they were ready to take the plunge, who gave a fuck if they got caught and got in trouble for public indecency~? Slowly and gently Christian cupped Vivian's ass and lifted her up, having her sheathe his cock with her pussy, easing in inch-by-inch. She groaned with combined pleasure and slight discomfort; for her first time it slid in so easily and yet it was so thick. "Oh God…" she gasped, her head falling back "I feel so full…you're so big…oh my God…!" "Hnnggg…You're so fucking tight! Does it hurt baby?" Christian asked her, kissing all over her face and down her neck, trying to alleviate her pain and distract from any discomfort. "*huff* Not too bad," she replied "it just…feels weird…Aaaahhhngg…," she moaned and bit her lip.

After he had gone in almost all the way to the hilt, Christian stopped, allowing them both to re-adjust and hold each other close, relishing the moment, now finally connected in all ways. Christian then leaned in and French kissed Vivian deeply, "All serene?" he asked. She looked up at him with dreamy bedroom eyes, "Yeah…" He then whispered huskily into her ear, "Want me to start thrusting?" "Y-yeah!" she replied, now hornier than ever. He started slowly, going in and out of her with deep, engulfing thrusts. "Aww yeah…how's that feel, baby?" "Uguu-! Oh…it's so good…God, you feel _SO_ _good_…" she moaned helplessly. "You feel pretty fucking good too; it's like sticking my dick in a vat of warm butter…Ohhhnnn…!" Christian moaned and bucked his hips, causing Vivian to gasp and squeak.

He gripped her hips with his hands, holding her waist and lifting her up and down onto his dick, soon she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her ankles together, bringing him ever closer and started to return his friction by thrusting of her own accord. They tried their best to stay quiet, muffing their moans of pleasure and choking back cries of ecstasy, whispering sweet nothings and words of encouragement to each other, nipping at each other's skin with kisses and love bites. They didn't know how long they could get away with it but wanted to go for the long hall.

"Oh God, aaahhhhn…ohhhn…it's so good…so good…keep doing that! You're so deep inside me!" Vivian panted and moaned, loving the feel of Christian now rocking his hips back and forth in a circular motion, twisting around and hitting her in places deep in her warm, wet cunt that she had never known existed, let alone felt before. It felt like her whole body was tingling with electricity.

"Ah, it's so easy now…I wanna cum so bad, baby but I won't stop 'til you do, so cum whenever you like!" Christian replied enthusiastically, he pushed her back up against the wall again, now raising her legs up so her ankles rested on his shoulders. He continued to thrust, now getting harder and faster. "Ohhh, we're making such indecent noises now! UNF~!" he commented on the satisfyingly wet, gushy, slapping noises they were making as they fucked each other with reckless abandon.

Vivian's legs started shaking and her pussy started clenching, she felt a warm, tingly pressure building up deep inside her, she was going to have her first orgasm with a man. "OHN~! OHHHHNNNNN OOOHHHH! Oh my God, I-I-ohhhhh Gooood…I ca-can't…I'm gonna lose it!" she was at a loss for words, her mind fuzzy and the pressure building up more and more, "I'm gonna cum soon, oh my God, just keep fucking me! Go crazy~!" she implored Christian to lose himself, she felt him twitch and grow larger inside her, she knew he couldn't hold on for much longer either.

"Oh this is so awesome! We're gonna cum together, baby! Oh YEAHHH~! Ahhhhh!" Christian was almost ecstatic, thrusting more passionately now that before, bucking his hips wildly into her, ready to blow his load at any moment. "Oooh, cum inside me, please! Shoot your hot cum into me, I don't care!" Vivian begged, pleaded for him to release himself, she didn't care about any ramifications afterward.

Totally lost in the moment, Vivian writhed in Christian's arms, felt an overwhelming surge of pleasure wash over her in tingly, electric waves, "OOOOOOOHHHHHHH~! I'M CUMMING! OH GOD I LOVE YOU! GOD I FEEL SO GOOD~!" she was drenched in a cold sweat, seeing spots and feeling like fireworks were going off in the back of her head, her pussy gushed with juices, clenched tight around Christian's turgid cock, sending him over the edge.

"OOOHHHNN FUCK YEAH! YOU FEEL SO GOOD BABY, I'M SO HAPPY! OOOHHH I'M CUMMING!" he held her tight and continued to thrust as he shot all of his hot load into her pussy; his muscles tensing, knees going weak and nearly buckling from the sheer intensity.

He pulled his now limp penis out of her, both of their cum dripping out of her and down their thighs; sliding down to the floor together, Vivian felt some relief leaning against the cold shower tiles, a stark contrast to the hot body perspiring and breathing on her. After coming back down to Earth, Vivian and Christian rinsed off their juices together and she put her bikini back on hastily. They went into their prospective changing rooms and when they came back out, met each other and shared one more passion-filled kiss. Lingering a moment, Christian leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. "Can I get your number?" he asked. They got out their cell phones and Viv blushed, "This is kinda weird isn't, it? I mean…I still don't even know your name!" "Oh! Uh, it's Christian", he held out his hand to shake. "I'm Vivian", she extended her hand and shook his, giggling awkwardly "nice to meet you, Christian…heh-heh". "So uh, where do you live?" he asked. "Fresno", she replied. "What? No way! I do too!" Christian was positively incredulous (in a good way). They got to talking and Vivian found out he only lived across town from her. They ended up making a date to meet each other later next week and they quickly departed from each other.

Viv was dressed and gingerly skipped outside the entrance of the water park and saw her friends. Kym and Dreama were standing in the front of the parking lot by Kym's car; Kym fanning herself and Dreama was tapping her foot impatiently with an irksome glare on her face. "OH MY GAWD VIV, WHERE THE _FUCK_ WERE YOU! We thought you had slipped and cracked your head in the shower or fell into the toiled or something, and Lotsa Smartso here thought we shouldn't bother calling you or anything! Man! We came here to beat the heat and now I'm all sweaty again, WHAT THA' FUUUCK!" Kym sighed a little exasperatedly, "I said my phone died, that's why I didn't bother calling her…I don't know why you can't hear me…" "IT'S BECAUSE YOU TALK TOO QUIETLY, MAN!" Dreama admonished her laconic friend. She continued to berate and dress-down Vivian for being so inconsiderate, especially since Viv had been completely silent this whole time and didn't even offer to explain her case. But it mattered not, she was on a high, floating in her own little world, looking forward to the possibility that maybe something much more would burgeon from her random sexual encounter.


	2. Hot Milk Tea

**Author's Note: GRRRRRREATINGS ONCE AGAIN! ...All two of you who give a shit about this. Dis here the second chapter in my anthology and BASICALLY it's a wacky alternate universe college-age fic where Vivian meets Christian (and Edge) up in the mountains and they share a cabin together. The title is called "Hot Milk Tea" 'cuz I was inspired by an old clip from WWE Confidential where Christian was in Japan and found a vending machine with the canned hot milk-flavored tea he loved to drink so much back when he and Edge first wrestled there as the Suicide Blondes...my imagination kinda ran off from there. _V  
><strong>

**Dis fic contains gratuitous sexytime purple prose along with A DELICIOUS THREE-WAY AND PSEUDO-INCEST, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a chilly day, with nigh zero visibility due to a huge blizzard. A girl named Vivian drove steadfast up an icy road to the top of a craggy snow-covered mountain in early December. She was planning on staying in a cabin she had rented near a ski resort for Christmas break; a very nice cabin that she got a good deal on and the caveat being that she had to share it with a stranger.<p>

She was nearly to the mountain's summit when the engine gave out; she had to get out and roll her car to the side of the road. "Goddammit," she cursed under her breath as she kicked one of the tires. There was no cell phone reception so she couldn't call a tow-truck. She thought she had no choice but to wait it out in the car until the blizzard subsided…until…

She spied the reflection of car lights in her rear-view window. She was overjoyed and ran into the road waving her arms and yelling to get the driver's attention (she didn't really think about the possibility of them running her over due to that whole LACK OF VISIBILITY thing but whatever…).

"HEY! HEY! STOP! I NEED HELP! PLEASE!" She jumped up and down and hollered. Luckily the car stopped by her and the driver got out and he was a very pleasant surprise.

Out of the car stepped a tall, lanky, thin young man in a thick blue winter coat with his long golden blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had squinty blue eyes, a roguish grin and his face was boyishly handsome. "Well, this a real bucket of syrup you're in. Good thing I stopped, eh?" the young man said.

Vivian blushed at the sight of him, but it's not like anyone would have been able to tell since her cheeks were already red from the harsh elements of the blizzard. "Y-yeah! Thank God you stopped…I'm trying to get up to my cabin but my S-S-S-STUPID car broke down! T-t-this is my first t-t-time in the snow…" her teeth chattered.

"Really? Your first time?" the young man asked. "Wow, I've been in the snow nearly all my life, I'm from Canada!" "I-I-I'm from Fresno…uh, C-C-C-California…n-name's Vivian." She reached out to shake his hand. "I'm Jay," he shook her hand. "So you're from SoCal, huh? Well I guess that explains it…you said something about going up to a cabin, right?" "Y-yeah, I rented it out with someone else but I don't know who." "Well there's only one rent-a-cabin like that up there, I think I might be the one you're sharing it with! Come on, I can't hitch your car to mine but you can at least get your stuff and I'll drive us up there, I don't think your car's gonna get messed with in this weather."

Indeed, nobody COULD mess with it since it was slowly but surely being buried by thick torrents of snow. "Wow, t-t-thanks!" Vivian simultaneously glowed with relief that this totes hot guy could be so nice by giving her a lift and shivered with self-consciousness since this totes hot guy was the person with whom she would be sharing her cabin! She assumed it would be another girl…_"Oh dear,"_ her mind started racing, _"What am I gonna do with this guy around? How will I act? Where am I gonna change? Or use the bathroom? Well, I share the bathroom with my brother all the time BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT UGH I WANT HIM TO LIKE ME BUT I'M A GROSS DORK, WHAT THE HELL!"_

"…Uh hey, are you gonna load up your stuff or what?" Jay asked her and it jerked her back to reality. "Oh! Y-yeah, of course, sorry! I guess I was just…uh…marveling at the kindness of strangers," she giggled awkwardly. "Hey, if we're sharing a cabin together for the better part of a month we won't be strangers anymore…" Jay flashed Vivian a look…she couldn't tell if he was flirting or just being cordial and it didn't stop her from getting lost in his eyes while trying to figure him out.

They made it up to the cabin and pried the snow-encrusted door open. It was large yet cozy with comfy furniture and rustic decor, there was even a hot tub in the bathroom but it was freezing-ass cold inside. Jay and Vivian set down their stuff in the living room and tried to stoke the large fireplace in the center.

"So…" Jay rubbed his hands together, putting them near the fire for warmth, "are you here alone or what? Meeting anybody?" he asked her.

"Well…um…I'm away from college and this is the first time I'll be away from my family for Christmas…it's kind of scary…but EXCITING! It's exciting in a weird way, really. I feel kinda grown up, y'know? I was planning on inviting my friends up here, but…" she trailed off, nervous and trying to sort out her thoughts.

"…But?" he queried. She hesitated, not wanting to tell him the truth that she had quickly decided against inviting her friends Kym and Dreama up here since she wanted this gorgeous hunk of man-candy in front of her all to herself, even if it WAS selfish and irrational. "But…I dunno…I-I guess…the more I thought about it, the more I'd prefer to be by myself for once…JUST THIS ONCE, THOUGH!" she stammered, her face feeling hot. "Oh, I see. Well I hope my being here won't get in the way of you being alone." Jay teased. "No! It's no big deal! Really…" They looked into each other's eyes, the only sound being the crackle of the fire in front of them.

Jay blushed slightly and averted his eyes, clearing his throat. "A-HEM! SO! Uh…I have a transistor radio and it said the blizzard will probably clear up in a couple of days…then we could go skiing! This is your first time in the snow, right? Well you're lucky 'cuz this is a primo ski resort! It'll be just you and me, we could rent some skis and I'll teach you how to do that Pizza/French Fry thing and we'll go down the mountain, then…" he continued, feeling zesty and more comfortable now that he was back in his element. Vivian giggled and beamed as Jay laid out their plans.

The blizzard had eventually subsided three mornings later, Vivian and Jay awoke to find a blindingly white Winter Wonderland™ with clear blue skies and sparkling snow before them. Vivian put on her brand new ski suit and they trekked to the bunny slopes so Jay could teach her the basics.

They had a marvelous time, Jay showed Vivian the ropes and they had a good larf when she would wipe out in the snow, Jay got even more playful and tumbled around with her in it; they went a ways away from the other skiers and made snowmen and an igloo in a forest clearing.

Soggy, sore and tired (albeit in a good way), they rode back up the ski lift nuzzling close together and ate Belgian waffles at a small wooden snack bar. They had really hit it off together had grown close…EXTREMELY CLOSE despite only having spent three days together.

Later that night, after schlepping off her ski suit and stepping into the shower, Vivian turned the knob and was hit with a torrent of freezing water. "YEEEK!" she screamed and jumped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel and leaning back in to turn the knob off quickly. Vivian clung tight to the towel around her and stomped frantically towards her room.

"Hey, what happened in there?" Jay was sitting in the great room in front of the fire, all comfy and wrapped in a blanket, having already showered a bit earlier; he was sipping on a cup of hot milk tea. "There's something wrong with the shower, its freezing!" Vivian's teeth chattered. "Huh…maybe I used up all the hot water?" After checking the shower, he went to the back of the cabin and saw that the water heater had broken.

"Well…I'm no handyman so I don't really know what to do about this!" Jay scratched his head nonplussed. "But you look like a drowned rat, need help drying off?" He led her back into the great room to dry off by the fire, wrapping a fresh towel around her and rubbing it against her as she blushed and giggled, shirking away slightly.

"Jay, stop it! I'm naked under here y'know!" "Yeah, so?" Jay pulled Viv close to him, her soft, naked breasts pressing against his strong chest. "Um…" Viv blushed and looked Jay in the face, getting lost in his eyes. He slowly and sensually stripped his clothes off until they were both nude, wrapped close together in his blanket. They shuffled back towards the fire, "Maybe you could stay warm with my body heat…" Jay whispered huskily, the warmth radiating between them was enough to make Vivian swoon and her heart flutter.

"Jay…" she whispered, blushing intensely.

"Hmm?" Jay leaned in closer, pressing their foreheads together.

"Jay…" Vivian raised her head slightly, inching their lips closer…and closer…

Just then, the door to the cabin was burst open by a tall blonde man with wavy shoulder-length hair, big forest green eyes and a strong chin in a thick winter coat flecked with snow, putting an early kibosh on Jay and Vivian's make-out session. "Hey Dorkchop, aren't ya gonna help your big bro carry his bags in here?" "A-Adam! I wasn't expecting you! Wasn't expecting you yet, I mean!" Jay jumped, scrambling to cover himself; Vivian hid herself under the blanket, her face beet-red. "What are you kidding, bro? I _said_ I was coming up here in a few days after you…oh!" He just noticed that Jay was naked with a girl. "Who's this scorch-cake? You brought a girl up here and you didn't tell me? You greedy bum!" "Uh, Adam, this is Vivian, she's the person we're sharing the cabin with…" Vivian, now fully cloaked with the blanket, grabbed Jay and took him aside. _"You have a brother and he's staying here too? Why didn't you tell me?"_ she whispered hoarsely. "Sorry…it kinda just…slipped my mind, I guess?" Jay laughed and scratched the back of his head, shifting uncomfortably.

After getting dressed and helping Adam with his luggage, Vivian lay on the bed in her room, grousing. She heard the door creak open slightly. "Anybody alive in here?" it was Jay, come to make good over his lie of omission. "Y'know, you could have told me way earlier that your brother was coming up here, it might have saved us both a lot of embarrassment."

"Yeah, I know. I told you it just…slipped my mind for whatever reason." He sidled up onto the bed next to her, avoiding her gaze. "I didn't say anything 'cuz…I dunno. You're just so cute; I didn't want to 'speak him into existence', I guess. After I met you, I just wanted the two of us to be here, y'know?" Vivian blushed and glomped onto him affectionately. "Oh you and your sweet-talk. To tell the truth, the reason I decided against inviting my friends up here is because I met you…kind of stupid isn't it?" Jay blushed softly and looked her in the eyes. "I don't think it's stupid at all. Now, why don't we finish what we started down by the fire?"

"Oh Jay…" Vivian settled in Jay's lap and they finally began to kiss, Jay slowly peeling Viv's thick boat-neck sweater from her shoulders. Vivian melted into Jay's tender embrace and put her hands up his shirt, placing her hands upon his chest and massaging his pecs sensually. They continued for a while, moaning into each other's mouths and rubbing up on each other as they nipped and sucked on each other's lips. Vivian didn't even realize another pair of lips delicately kissing down the nape of her neck…  
>"Uh…hnnn…Jay…?" Vivian's mind was hazy; apparently she thought he somehow sprouted a second head and was kissing her in a completely different place? She pulled her head back and turned around to find Jay's big brother Adam kissing on her! "ADAM? YEEEK!" she squealed and fell out of Jay's lap, landing on the floor hard on her butt, "OOF!" "ADAM WHAT THE FUCK MAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Jay fumed. Adam jumped back and shrunk, a sad puppy-dog 'pity me, please!' look on his face. "Hey, you know my girlfriend broke up with me a few weeks ago and I'm still hurting. I'm needy okay? Viv's really cute, I just want what you guys have together, is that such a crime! Harumph!" he folded his arms across his broad chest and pouted.<p>

Jay just scoffed at him but something had been stirred deep within Vivian (probably in the vagina-region as opposed to the heart region, DERP) which allowed her to feel some Sympy™ for Adam (fact of the matter is, after getting seriously hot and bothered by her make-out session with Jay, she was feeling frisky and thought it would be fun to have a three-way…besides, as obnoxious as he was acting, Adam was still a seriously good-looking dude).

She got back up on the bed and tried to appeal to Jay. "Oh…come on Jay, let's be nice to him just this once…'tis the season and all that." Jay grumbled but eventually caved in. "Oh…OH ALRIGHT! Consider this an early Christmas gift, huh bro?" "Yeah, yeah, sure!" Adam hopped up eagerly onto the bed, cozily sandwiching Vivian between Jay and himself. He quickly leaned in to kiss Viv on the lips; she pulled her head back and stopped him. "Easy now, easy! Try to slow it down, okay?" She was still a little nervous to be with him, he was so forceful. "Okay…okay…" Adam calmed down slightly and leaned in slower this time, pressing his warm, soft pouty lips together with hers. "Mmmm…" Vivian moaned, his lips tasted so good. Adam began some ministrations with his mouth, sucking on her lips and slipping her some tongue. "Mmmm…" Vivian continued to moan, marveling at his skillful tongue exploring the warm, wet recesses of her mouth. Jay was feeling left out so he started trailing hot wet kisses along Vivian's neck and collarbone; he moaned at the hollow of her throat, the vibration making her writhe and giggle. He managed to take off her sweater and started groping at her bra-clad breasts, rubbing her nipples against the silky lace fabric with his busy hands. Vivian was lost in pleasure, one guy playing with her sensitive breasts and the other filling her mouth with his long erotic tongue, she could feel her pussy start to throb and moisten. Adam must have sensed this somehow and started to rub his fingers against her, the only thing separating them being the flimsy cloth of her black skinny jeans. "I can tell you're soaking wet…" Adam whispered in her ear. Jay moved his hands down from her breasts to her jeans, unzipping the top and helping her wiggle out of them. Now she was half naked, wearing only a silky white lace bra and matching pair of panties, which now had a very visible stain on it.

Vivian gasped for breath, glistening with sweat. "What about you guys?" Adam and Jay started taking off their clothes too, Adam frantically, Jay less so. Now that they were all in their underwear, Jay and Vivian moved up to the center of the bed and she settled into his lap so they could start making out again. She sucked on his collarbone, leading down to his chest. She got out of his lap and put her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him down onto his back; he obliged gladly. Jay gasped and shuddered with intense pleasure as her lips moved down his chest and stomach to his hips; she peeled off his boxers to find his throbbing erection. "This looks so good…" Vivian licked her lips and kissed the tip of his head, looking up at him sweetly, then very erotically sheathed her entire mouth around his shaft and sucked intensely on his meat. "Hnnng! Oh God…Viv…ahh…fuck!" Jay gasped and panted, his toned stomach rising and falling with fast breaths. Adam was watching all of this intensely, he ghosted behind Vivian and started massaging her back, looking over her shoulders so he could see her deep-throat his brother. Jay was now on the brink, Vivian could feel him throb in her mouth, "Mmfff, cum in my mouth, baby," Viv's voice was muffled; the vibration made Jay go wild. "Unnfff, God, Vivian, I'm gonna…I—I'm-! AAHHNNN~~!," Jay thrust his hips clawed at the sheets, allowing his release to spill in her mouth as his intense orgasm washed over him; Vivian savored every last drop. "Jay-Jay, you tasted so good…" Vivian cooed sweetly. She crawled up to him and leaned down, kissing him chastely on the lips. "R-r-really?" He panted, still a little overwhelmed. "Well…it tasted so good because it's yours, y'know?" Jay chuckled and held Viv close to him.

Adam however, was having none of this. He could feel himself growing painfully erect after watching the two lovers' hot display and wanted Vivian's mouth for himself. He lifted Vivian up away from Jay and she squealed with surprise; he was so strong. "You're not forgetting about me, are you?" He sat Vivian on his lap and started tongue-kissing her, not caring if he could taste his brother in her mouth (if ya know what I mean...). He ran his hands through her long, soft brown hair and placed a hand upon her head, trying to push her down to his cock. She obliged and kissed all over his well-muscled chest and torso; finally stopping at his crotch. She kissed and licked at his belly-button and chiseled hip-dents, then buried her head in his crotch and licked along his thick tool, teasing him since he was still wearing his black boxer-briefs. "Ooh baby! You're getting really into this, aren't you?" Adam shivered at her enticing actions and watched as she peeled off his underwear. She gasped softly, his cock was a couple of inches bigger than Jay's…she stared at it for a second and watched a bead of pre-cum drip out of the head; she saw a large vein throbbing on the underside of his shaft and thought it oddly cute. "Well? Put your mouth on it, babe," Adam was growing impatient. Vivian was on her hands and knees in front of him; she looked up at him cutely with her brown doe eyes and did as he said, sucking on it and moaning. "Like this?" she asked, making erotic slurping noises as she wrapped her tongue around his thick meaty cock.

"Mmm…yeah, just like that…damn your mouth feels so good…ahh…you're such a good girl…" Adam sighed and looked down at her with eyes half-lidded, whispering sweet nothings under his breath; he carded his fingers through her hair and put his left hand on the back of her head, trying to control the style and pace of the blowjob. Jay had regained his strength and decided to get in on the action. As Adam was pushing and pulling her head up and down his tool, Vivian could feel her bottom half being hoisted up into the air. Jay grabbed her by the hips and lifted her butt up to his face, he started eating out her pussy as he groped and smacked her ass. The added stimulation made Vivian moan around Adam's cock more intensely, her hips bucked at Jay's fondling and cunnilingus. Jay could feel Viv's pussy dripping with juices against his face; he decided to start fingering her. He eased one finger into her tight cunt, causing her to gasp and wiggle her hips. _"His fingers are so big…if he sticks in another, I'm gonna lose it,"_ Vivian thought to herself. "Vivian, your pussy's so tight; I can feel it squeezing around my finger! You really want it bad, don't you?" Jay asked her.

"Mmmff…Mm-hmm!" Vivian looked back at Jay and nodded eagerly, Adam's cock still lodged firmly in her mouth. Jay set Vivian's hind-end back down and got up on his knees, grabbing ahold of his cock and easing it into her moist wet snatch as he began pumping steadily in and out of her.

With Adam in her mouth and Jay inside her from behind, Vivian was in ecstacy. _"Oh God, this is so hot…I think I'm gonna cum …" _she thought to herself, moaning loudly around Adam's shaft. "Mmmm, damn this is hot!" Adam said as he looked at Viv simultaneously bobbing her head up and down his cock and being ridden doggy-style by Jay. "Ummm, fuck…yeah, you feel good, Viv? I know I feel so fucking good inside you right now, you're so fucking tight!" Jay said as he gripped his hands around her hips and sweating, his thrusts gradually becoming more and more feverish. Vivian lifted her head off of Adam's member to respond, "Yeah, I feel so good! So good…you're filling me up inside! Aahhnn~~! If you keep doing that, I'm gonna cum soon!" She started pushing back into his thrusts herself, wanting to impale herself on his cock. Jay's muscles tensed up, he could feel his balls tighten, "Hnnng, God, Viv I'm gonna cum too!" He clutched her hips tighter, pressing himself closer to her and pumping frantically, desperately to get off. "Hey, don't leave me hanging! I wanna cum too!" Adam got all indignant and grabbed Vivian's head and put her back on his cock, "Suck me dry, baby!" He implored. Viv started sucking harder on his thick meaty shaft than before; slurping and dribbling saliva all over it before sucking it clean again, Adam could feel his legs getting weak. "Ohhh God….I'm almost there!" he moaned.

Vivian was reaching her climax fast, she could feel her legs shaking and her pussy twitching harder; that wonderful warm, tingly pressure building up deep inside her stomach. "Ahhhnnn~~~! Ahhh! Ahhhhnnn~~! Ooohhhh God, I'm cumming! Oh, Jay~!" she moaned loudly as her pussy started gushing with warm juices all around Jay's cock. "Aaahhh!" Jay groaned and his cock twitched, spilling his seed inside her and falling over onto her back as he gasped for breath, still griping her hips tightly. "Oh shit—fuck! Hnnng!" Adam grunted loudly as he shot his load down the back of Vivian's moist throat, with her drinking it up greedily, but not before pulling it out and squirting one last dollop of cum on her face (thankfully she didn't get any in her eyes). Vivian licked it off, moaning in satisfaction.

Moments later, the three new found lovers were lying together panting softly, side-by-side in the bed with Vivian once again sandwiched between the tall, blonde Canadian brothers. "So…" Vivian broke the silence. "That was…pretty good, huh?" she said in a small voice. "Good? It was incredible!" Jay replied. "I can get used to being cooped up in a cabin for a month if it means more of that! That is…if YOU'RE still into it, I mean," he looked at Vivian reluctantly. "Yeah…yeah! I-I'm up for it! You're both so sexy…" she replied. "Awesome! Hey Viv, once you're rested up again, can it be my turn to ride you?" Adam asked eagerly. "Simmer down!" Jay reprimanded him. "Um…I think so…but we're all sweaty and sticky…" Vivan blushed and looked down at herself. "No matter! We'll take showers! Vivian can go first and I'll join her later, hee-hee", Adam flashed a toothy mischievous grin.

This was going to be one long, INTERESTING Christmas break…


End file.
